psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth Fanon Awards
Outstanding Drama Series (whole series) ARG KFB BM Ice *'Heiress of the Nile - ARG, Ice, KFB' *''Sons and Daughters - ARG, BM'' *Emblem of the Outlaw - BM *Dancing Shadows - BM *''Air - ARG, Ice'' *Scarf - KFB *''When Air Nomads Walked the Earth-Ice, KFB'' Round 2 ARG KFB BM Ice (2 of 3) * Sons and Daughters - ARG, BM, KFB, Ice * Air - ARG * When Air Nomads Walked the Earth - BM, KFB, Ice Outstanding Writing in a Drama Series (individual chapter) Mage Ice * Secrets of the Sun, Part 2, Avatar Brek - Mage, Ice * The Final Showdown, Part 2, The Weatherbendeds- Ice, BM's tiebreaker vote * Drowning Hope, Part 2, The Avatar Rhythm * A Million to One, Air - Mage * The Ghost of an Avatar's Past, Energy Saga - Mage, Ice Outstanding New Series Mage ARG KFB BM Ice * Chi-Blocker - BM, KFB * Fate's Cold Hands - BM * Silent Hero in Emerald - ARG, Mage, Ice, KFB * Scarf - ARG, BM, KFB * The Years After the Hundred Year War - ARG * Avatar: The Sole Woodbender - Mage, Ice * Avatar: The First Skybender-Ice Round 2 Mage ARG KFB BM Ice * Avatar: The Sole Woodbender - Mage, Ice (presumably) * Chi-Blocker - BM, KFB, ARG Outstanding Writing in a New Series Mage ARG KFB BM Ice * Siege of Sages, The Lost Air Temple - ARG, Ice, BM, KFB * A Factory of Faith, Avatar Rising - BM * Charm, Avatar: The First Skybender - ARG, Ice, KFB * Chapter 14- Judgement (Silent Hero in Emerald) - ARG, Ice, Mage, BM, KFB Outstanding Comedy Story Mage ARG KFB BM Ice * Deck the Halls! by Omashu Rocks - KFB * The Necklace Heist - ARG, BM * Super Cool Ultimate Avatar Hot Tub - Mage, Ice, BM * One Small Step for Amon - ARG, Ice, BM, KFB * Vandal Karma - ARG, Ice, KFB Outstanding Short Fanon Mage ARG BM Ice * The Generals - BM * A Promise Kept * Vindicators - ARG, BM, Ice * The Trial of Ty Lee - ARG, Mage, Ice * A Minute - ARG, BM, Ice Best Main Character (Male) Mage ARG KFB Ice * Suzaku, Shattered Balance - Mage, KFB, BM's tiebreaker vote * Feng, Dancing Shadows - ARG,Mage, Ice, KFB * Brek, Avatar Brek - Mage * Jenku, Child of the War - ARG, Ice, BM's tiebreaker vote * Toka, The Lifebenders - ARG * Taita, Heiress of the Nile-Ice, KFB Best Main Character (Female) ARG KFB BM Ice * Kiama, Fate's Cold Hands - ARG, BM, Ice * Erica, Avatar: The Legend of the Phoenix - BM * Riya, Silent Hero in Emerald - ARG, KFB * Sora, Sons and Daughters - ARG, BM, KFB, Ice * Syra, When Air Nomads Walked the Earth - KFB, Ice Round 2 ARG KFB Ice * Riya, Silent Hero in Emerald - ARG (presumably) * Syra, When Air Nomads Walked the Earth - Ice (presumably), KFB Best Supporting Character (Male) None * Luo, Mysteries of My Past - Nominated * Gaidan, Avatar: The Sole Woodbender - Nominated * Nekku, Dancing Shadows - Nominated Best Supporting Character (Female) None * Ursa, Air - Nominated * Liang, Shattered Balance - Nominated * Min, When Air Nomads Walked the Earth - Nominated Best Villain None *'Brother Memnon, Energy Saga - Nominated' *'Markale, The Avatar Rhythm - Nominated' *'Naja, Heiress of the Nile - Nominated' Single Achievement Award – Outstanding Author Mage KFB Ice *'Lady Lostris-Ice, Mage, KFB' *'The Ultimate Waterbender-Ice, KFB' *BlackMonkey - Mage *'AvatarRokusGhost-Ice, Mage, KFB' *Agent Slash Single Achievement Award – Outstanding New Author Mage ARG KFB BM Ice * Minnichi - ARG, Ice, Mage, BM, KFB * Lovebender110 - ARG * A True Fire Ferret - ARG, Ice, KFB * Kamigati - Mage, BM * Origonalavatarnerdling - KFB * Henryjh98-Ice, Mage, BM * Shadowboss15 Single Achievement Award – Outstanding Editor Mage KFB BM *'Lady Lostris - BM, KFB' *'Omashu Rocks - Mage, BM' *Acer Indonesia - BM *AvatarRokusGhost - Mage *The Ultimate Waterbender - KFB *'Iceland77 - Mage, KFB' Single Achievement Award – Outstanding Illustrator Mage ARG KFB BM Ice *'Halyprace - ARG, Ice, BM, KFB' *Origonalavatarnerdling - ARG, KFB *'Fruipit - ARG, Ice, Mage, BM' *'Acer Indonesia-Ice, BM, KFB'